1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system and in particular to a cooling system for a modular, scalable, and expandable rack-based information handling system and design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems operate, the various processing and other electrical components dissipate heat. Thus one important consideration in the design of all information handling systems is how to provide sufficient cooling for these components such that the components and by extension the information handling system does not overheat. Conventionally, the information handling system is designed with heat fins and internal fans that operate to move the heat away from the device by convection. These fans are local to and designed within the chassis of the information handling system. Even with large scale rack systems comprising multiple servers, each server is designed to locally control its ambient temperature and includes an internal fan and temperature control firmware to maintain the individual server systems within its operating temperature range. Generally-known fan controllers of each server control a fixed fan configuration and require a significant amount of hardware per node within the server. For example, generally-known fan controllers support a single chassis and fixed set of fans. There are rack level configurations where a controller supports a single wall of fans behind a large number of nodes.